The Pack
The Pack is one of the three factions of raiders living in Nuka-World. They are recognizable by their animal-themed equipment and demeanor. The Pack is led by the "Alpha," Mason. Background The hierarchy of the Pack is based on wolf packs, with their leader being referred to as the "Alpha," they follow the rule of 'survival of the fittest'. As with certain other animals, (e.g. peacocks), they use their colorful and outlandish looks to boast. It is common for Pack members to challenge the reigning Alpha to win the title, which ends with the winner remaining as the dominant of the pack, which usually means that the Alpha is the most violent member, but not the most capable leader. As Pack law forbids killing other members, the losers are generally shamed and then exiled. The members are identifiable by their colorful outfits and bizarre face paints. Most members wear masks depicting an animal. The Pack feeds the carnivorous animals they keep with human remains. Evidence for this can be found in the Nuka-Town backstage. Interactions with the player character The Pack is one of the gangs the Sole Survivor can choose to help during the Nuka-World add-on. One can do odd jobs ranging from slavery, to murdering informants of other factions, to reclaiming supply caches in the Commonwealth. As with the other Nuka-World raiders, the player character can give them new territories around the park as well as giving them settlements in the Commonwealth. Alternatively, they and the two other raider groups can be destroyed in Open Season. In the quest Power Play, depending on the number of settlements and Nuka-World parks they have been given, the Pack can either remain allies alongside the Operators or Disciples, or will turn against the Sole Survivor. Variants All Pack ranks equip the same armor types and wield the same weapons. Higher ranks may equip more advanced mods of said armor and weapons, however. Pack scavver |level =14 |perception =4 |hp =125 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =21 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor * Baseball Bat * Sledgehammer * Board }} Pack waster |level =21 |perception =4 |hp =175 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =31 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Pack survivalist |level =30 |perception =4 |hp =390 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Pack veteran All Pack raiders above this rank yield the same amount of experience points. |level =39 |perception =4 |hp =540 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Pack pillager |level =49 |perception =4 |hp =740 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Pack tormentor |level =49 |perception =4 |hp =990 |dt =0 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Pack butcher Butchers have Hit Points rivaling that of super mutant behemoths and high-level deathclaws. |level =69 |perception =4 |hp =1340 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =0 |pr =0 |xp =55 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* Handmade rifle * Raider armor * Pack armor }} Notable members * Mason * Weylan Notes * Pack members are found with an automatic version of the handmade rifle in their gang colors, or painted versions of the baseball bat, sledgehammer and board, with various mods equipped. * Pack members are twice as likely to equip a baseball bat as any other melee weapon. * The Pack is the only raider faction in Nuka-World with only one named member in it, while the Operators and Disciples both have three. * Pack faction armor offers a fair amount of well-balanced protection akin to combat armor, but is about half again as heavy. Though slightly weaker than Disciples or Operators armor, their gear can still surpass heavy combat armor in terms of protective qualities. Since every single gang member is equipped with at least a few parts of their armor, it often means that even the most basic Pack fighter boasts better resistances than raiders or Gunners of much higher levels. This, coupled with their powerful weaponry, makes them a lot more dangerous than their Commonwealth counterparts regardless of player level. * The perk affiliated with this faction is Pack Alpha. Appearances The Pack appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery The Pack Loading Screen.png|Loading screens FO4NW Loading Screen The Pack Pose.png Category:The Pack es:La Manada pl:Stado ru:Стая